Antebellum
by Rugiku
Summary: Pretty, tall and a Dragon Slayer to boot. How do I compete with a girl like her for a grouchy, sadistic, sour prick like Gazille! 1st FT story, R&R, OC. LevixGazille, OCxGazille for humour.


**Hi, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and it's kinda unlikely that I'll write any more so yeah, enjoy. **

**This was thought up (plotline and all) in exactly 17 minutes and 43 seconds; timed to see how long I can come up with an entire chapter! Will be some time before the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc because Luxus is still in Fairy Tail (the shit-spouting bastard version) but Gazille is there too and they don't like each other any bit…**

**Basically LevixGazille centric. GazillexOC mostly for humour.**

**OC Profile**

**Name: Lamirai Lily Age: 19 (at current time)**

**Magic: Thunder Dragon Slayer- Lightning Magic, the real Thunder Demon!**

**Likes: Flowers, books, booze and cats Dislikes: Gazille, Luxus and fighting but can't help slam a certain self-proclaimed 'next in line of Guild Master's face into the nearest solid object. (lol)**

**Notes: Meant to look a bit like a typical gypsy; long, tied up, dark purple hair, tanned skin and gold eyes. Has been with Fairy Tail for 12 years, gets along well with everyone but Levi has some jealousy issues with her.**

**Rating: T because Gazille has a potty mouth. **

**Warnings: Profanities, violence, badly written fight scenes, OOC-ness and violent substance eating. **

**Disclaimer: Dun own. If I did, still dun own.**

**Summary: Pretty, tall and a Dragon Slayer to boot. How do I compete with a girl like her for a grouchy, sadistic, sour prick like Gazille?**

**I can only write well in 1****st**** and 2****nd**** person so the POV of the segment will be written at the top. Probably will be in Levi's POV for all of the story.**

Antebellum

-Levi McGarden

Standing in front of the request board was always hard for me. It was big, and tall and completely opposite to me; small and short.

So when I saw a request for a teaching job in a nearby town, I immediately reached for it…

Only to find two other hands land on the same job at the same time; Gazille and Lamirai, my two all time favourite people in Fairy Tail (note the sarcasm).

Gazille, well, let's just say our general relationship with each other (or anyone else for that matter!) was… rocky at best.

Lamirai, well she was the polar opposite to me. Powerful, tall, pretty, strong and an S-class Dragon Slayer to boot, she was definitely not interested in book-hugging trash like me.

"I saw it first." Well, at least we all think alike when it comes to job picking.

"Whadaya mean 'you saw it first'? I did." Gazille snarled over my head at the cool Lamrai.

"Well, I touched it first. That means it's my job now." Lamirai glared right back.

Well, she didn't notice me reach it first of course. In their ensuing argument, I quickly unpinned the notice and headed away, using the most of my invisibility to them until two hands landed on my shoulders.

"Maybe you should all take the job as a team," Makarov, the Guild Master stopped the inevitable fight cold. "It pays well enough; 10,000 jewel each."

Well, if we all went on the same job and split the pay equally, we would get enough money to pay for rent.

"Team up with them?" Gazille snorted. "Not on my life."

Lamirai glared daggers and if looks could kill, Gazille would be a steel pincushion by now. "Fine then; I'll do the job with Levi then." Lamirai snatched the paper Gazille snatched from me and gave it to the guild master.

"W-wait, I can do the job by myself…" I stammered and felt the heat rise to my face when both the dragon slayers and the guild master looked at me.

Makarov sighed.

"You're all going as a team and if I hear of anything even remotely broken or any infighting, I'll stick you three on jobs for the rest of the year."

Eleven months of a bad group working together… I'm not looking forward to that.

"Go and pack. Go on, shoo!" Makarov shook his hands at us as if shooing away small children or pigeons.

Gazille stalked off to find his cat, Pantherlily and tell him about the new job. Lamirai sighed and sat at an empty table. I stood around until Lamirai held out a hand.

"Lamirai Lily. Nice to meet you Levi, we haven't been properly introduced, have we?" I smiled and tentatively took Lamirai's hand. It was warm and much larger and elegant than mine.

"It's nice to meet you too Lamirai." Lamirai grinned.

"Now that we're properly acquainted, you can just call me Lami." Lamirai stood. "We'll meet in front of the guild at sundown and catch the last train to Kayner Town, okay?"

I nodded and turned to leave. Before I had walked three steps, the other two parts of team Shadow Gear popped up out of nowhere.

"Levi-chan, are you going on a mission without us?" They whined. I smiled and reassured them, saying I was in good hands. Gazille would never hurt me if I was with Lamirai.

Later, after I had finished packing and had my dinner, I stood outside the mahogany doors of Fairy Tail; the sounds of a bar fight leaking out into the night along with the lights.

Lamirai was also there, a thick traveller's cloak around her shoulders and a small tote bag on the ground.

"It's going to be a lot colder there so here," Lamrai pulled out a cloak much larger than the bag it was in and gave it to me. It smelt like cinnamon and dust but managed to fit me pretty well. "It's one of my old ones so you can keep it."

I hugged the thick cloth closer (the night was getting chilly) and thanked Lamirai.

"Are we leaving or do you want to miss the train?" Gazille's drawl floated though the air along with a familiar black Exceed.

"Lily, you're coming as well?"

Gazille crossed his arms. "So what if he comes? He's not going to take up much space."

Lamirai swung her pack over her shoulder and pointed at Gazille. "Fine, but he gets no share of the reward money."

I smiled and followed them to the train station but a little twinge in my chest tainted the image of the bickering pair; it was like they were having a lover's spat or something.

We found a four person overnight cabin and we settled down.

Lamirai and Gazille sat next to each other as Pantherlily sat next to me.

Gazille slouched in his seat and stuck his feet on Lily's seat and the Exceed pushed them off. This happened another three times before Lamirai got sick of it and laid her legs over Gazille's to stop them from moving yet again.

The scene clawed deeper into my heart, like a thorn. _A thorn of jealousy_, I realised.

I shook my head and turned on the overhead light and pulled out a book. Lamirai turned on her light as well and brought out a sketch book and a pencil. Gazille shut his eyes after glaring at Lamirai, falling asleep. Soon enough, he began snoring and clutching Lily like a teddy bear. I lay sideways, my legs taking up Lily's empty space and covered my bare legs with the cloak.

After about three hours of reading, my eyelids began to droop. I shut the book and flicked off my light. Lamirai also had fallen asleep from the rocking of the train, the pencil and sketchbook limp in her hands so I leant over and turned her light off as well.

The next morning, I stretched in the comfort of a big bed and scratchy sheets.

Jumping, I took in the surroundings; small window, large, double bed, a small table and a kitchenette. Lamirai sat at an armchair near the small window, her sketch book and pencil in hand again.

"Did you have a good rest?" Lamirai put down her utensils and smiled her trademark grin. "You were so tired when we got off; I had to get Gazille to carry you!"

I blushed at the thought of Gazille carrying me bridal style to the inn bed this morning.

Lamirai laughed at my reaction and said, "It's snowing here."

I crawled out of bed and peered out of the window. "Really? It's not in Magnolia."

We watched the flakes flutter down onto the cracked wood outside, our breaths fogging up the glass.

"I told Gazille to go shopping for groceries because all four of us are going to stay in this room." Lamirai smiled ruefully at me. "Everywhere else is full."

I entertained a mental image of Gazille paying for groceries and toting them back to our room when the real deal banged in through the door, Lily not far behind.

A thought occurred to me.

"Gazille would never do this voluntarily."

Lamirai smiled as she unpacked the foods into the small fridge that came with the room. "I know; Lily and I blackmailed him to."

The black Exceed sat on the table and sniggered while Gazille furiously towelled melted snow out of his hair.

"Want to know how we blackmailed him?" Lily then got a face full of soggy towel, knocking him off the bench.

I laughed and we spent the rest of the day outside in the cold, talking to the headmaster of the school and making preparations for the next day.

"This is it?" The headmaster nodded and scurried away.

Ten children stared up at us in wary apprehension as we addressed the class.

"Okay, we're mages from the guild Fairy Tail and- yes, what is it?" Lamirai noticed a boy in the front row nervously sticking up his hand.

"Um, my daddy says that Fairy Tail is a useless bunch of ding-dongs and all they do is break things." The kid sniffed. Gazille shot the kid one of his trademark glares and the children quailed.

"Well you can tell your dad to go-" Lamirai cut Gazille off before he could string together more insults.

"We're going outside for the class!"

The class glanced out at the howling wind and sleet pounding the window.

"We can't show you our magic in here otherwise we'll break something." Lamirai smiled cheerily and herded the kids outside.

"Levi, make a big igloo outside." Lami helped a kid get his coat on.

"Um… How big?" I mentally calculated how big the igloo had to be.

"Big- big. As in huge."

In the howling wind, I scrawled igloo on a clear patch of ice about thirty metres wide in radius. A large dome formed, slowly climbing out of the slushy ground and into the air. Amazed, the kids rushed into the igloo and we heard the oohs and ahhs inside. Lamirai and I cast our cloaks aside near the door and I was ushered forwards.

"W-well, I'm Levi McGarden and I use solid script magic. It makes whatever I write real, basically." I took out a piece of paper and scrawled a couple of words on it. The text glowed and rose off the paper to form a handheld device-thingy that measured magical power.

I waved it in front of each of the ten kids and it lit up every time.

"Okay, they all have magical power to an extent." I reported back to Lamirai. Lily flew in, shaking off ice that had collected on his wings.

"Any questions?" I smiled as cheerily as I could at the class but they were all staring at Lily.

"Is that a flying teddy bear?"

"… No, it's a cat."

It was a half day at school so we came back early.

"It's too cold."

Gazille threw Lamirai a withering stare. "You don't say."

"Can we go to a bar? I need a drink."

"What about dinner?" I asked and Gazille barely glanced at me. "We can have dinner at the bar; I'm sure they sell food."

Lamirai tossed my cloak at me and it landed on Lily. "Sorry, well are you coming?"

We sat at a table and a waitress in a skimpy outfit walked up and pretty much sat on Gazille's lap. I twitched and glared daggers into the back of the maid's head.

"Got an order?"

"We just got here."

"Any drinks?"

Lamirai took over before Gazille started shouting, breaking things and eventually got us thrown out.

"We'll have two beers and two long island teas, thanks."

The waitress stared at the three of us, not noticing the Exceed. "There's only three of you."

"Just take the order." Snapped Lily, upset that he wasn't included. The waitress jumped and nearly screamed before backing away into the kitchen.

I giggled.

"Do you think Levi can even handle a Long Island?" Gazille looked curiously at me, Lami joining him.

"I certainly hope so."

Twelve beers and seven iced teas afterwards.

"Anyone want -hick- dessert?" Lily hiccupped before ordering another two beers making our quota fourteen beers and seven (or eight, I can't remember now…) Long Island Iced Teas.

"I'll make something when we get back home." Drawled Lamirai as she leant back in her chair.

"You can cook?"

"I can cook fine!"

I idly sat and listened and sipped my drink, letting the alcohol dull my senses until the two next to our table mentioned us, thinking we were so inebriated we couldn't pay any attention.

"Hey, those guys are from Fairy Tail."

"Really? They don't look like much. I mean, a gypsy, a talking cat, a walking steel pole and a kid."

"I know. I wonder what job this crack team are doing?"

"Speaking of which, I heard my kid is being taught by Fairy Tail mages. The shits the lot of them."

"HEY!" I hadn't even realised I was on my feet, let along shouting. "It was just a job or would you rather your brat not know the difference between an ass and his bitch-dad, not that there's much difference."

Oh, god. I need to shut up right now.

The kid's dad was a brawny guy and big, bigger than Gazille… and he had a face uglier than the backside of a baboon.

The man sauntered right up to me and I staggered back a couple of steps until I hit something that felt like a wall.

The wall rumbled.

"What, the shit get to ya?" Wait, walls don't talk…

Gazille grinned drunkenly at the man and crossed his arms. The man had three different veins popping out of his shaved head and with a swipe that rattled my world, he slapped me hard. I staggered but Lily was suddenly there supporting me.

I shook my head to clear the ringing and looked up.

Lamirai and Gazille were standing in front of the men and his three other lackeys who were just as big.

"We really don't appreciate it when someone hurts one of our own." Lamirai's voice was quiet but got the attention of everyone in the bar.

"If it was Gazille, it would have been different," Gazille snorted at the last comment but didn't break eye contact with the nearest brute. "But attacking a little drunk girl is bad." I frowned at the last statement.

Lightning began arcing across Lamirai's body and she reached up to pull the tube shirt she was wearing down towards her breasts, revealing her Fairy Tail mark.

"Attacking our nakama is going to be the last mistake you ever make."

Electric claws formed, extending down from Lamirai's normal nails to rake along the floor.

Gazille grinned his manic grin and charged forwards, his arm turning into a steel pole. He slammed it hard into the stomach of the man he was facing off with before and whirled, placing a well aimed roundhouse kick into the leader.

The leading man's breath whooshed out with an oof and a couple of cracks; ribs breaking.

Lamirai vanished for an instant and appeared again a couple of feet away. Blood spurted from gash wounds in the other two men and they fell to the ground.

The last one quivered in the corner, holding a bent knife. A well aimed beer mug came sailing through the air to knock the man unconscious.

The entire bar looked over at the blonde man with the headphones and furry coat draped around his shoulders who had thrown the tankard.

"What the hell are you weaklings doing here?"

Luxus' voice was as cold as the morning light filtering through the dirty windows.

"Job." I quickly filled in the cold silence that stretched between the three powerful mages.

"ALL OF YOU, OUT!"

A heavy pressure slammed down on us, forcing Pantherlily and I to the ground. Gazille, Luxus and Lamirai staggered but didn't fall.

The bartender, a tall, blonde man in blue sunglasses (despite the gloom), with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and wearing the stereotype bartender suit stepped out from behind the counter and leant on the other side, cleaning a cup with a rag.

"I don't care where you go or where you're from; you don't break anything in here." The man glared at us and increased the magical pressure he was emitting. "I break enough stuff here so get out."

We walked a couple blocks and found ourselves in the little park/oval with the igloo and the ten children seated in the opening.

"You were teaching a couple of snot-nosed brats?" We whirled around to find Luxus, who had followed us.

"Why are you here?" Lamirai stared levelly at the man. Luxus snorted.

"I have nothing better to do. Besides," Luxus rubbed his face. "I'm too plastered to do anything else."

Irritated, I shooed the kids back a little and dragged Lily into the opening with me. Whipping out my pen, I wrote, 'electric, steel and ice proof barrier'.

"Uh, what are you doing Levi?" I scowled and wrapped my cloak around my body tighter.

"You three can fight it out there while I sleep."

"… Huh?"

"I am never going to drink the entire night away with you two again!" I shrilly covered my head with the hood and hugged Lily tight.

"This is a lesson kids: magic can be _dangerous_." I snapped at the kids then curled up on my side in the slush.

Lamirai sighed.

"This is just like the bar all over again." The woman rubbed her forehead. "I don't want to do this."

Lightning raced through the air and exploded barely a foot away from Lamirai.

"Watching you fight before made me… excited." Luxus raised a hand sparking with electricity. "And besides, this'll take my mind off the hangover that's coming."

Gazille appeared beside Luxus and swiped with an iron bar. Luxus stepped away and in his right hand, formed a spear made of lightning.

The spear flew through the air at Gazille and in a whirl of snow; Lamirai stepped in front and caught the spear with her teeth with a resounding clang.

Tremblng, the spear shattered into pieces as Lamirai swallowed noisily. "Urgh, what the hell do you do to your magic? It tastes terrible!"

Luxus scowled and threw another bolt which lamirai caught with her bare hands and threw it right back.

"I didn't know you were a Dragon Slayer." Luxus dodged a swing of Gazille's and landed a punch that made the Iron Dragon Slayer go sailing through the air to land in a deep snowdrift.

"That's your fault." Lamirai came in close and slashed upwards, grazing the man's chin.

Luxus stepped away, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't hang around long enough."

A swift kick from Gazille made Luxus stagger away, but Lamirai didn't let up her attacks. Sliding gracefully on the slippery ice, the Thunder Dragon Slayer charged her entire body with electricity, sparks arcing to the ground. A great flash and an explosion rocked the ground.

The children all jumped and shrieked.

The smoke cleared on Luxus and Lamirai facing off yet again.

"I hope you have the sense to walk away this time." Lamirai glared icily at Luxus. After a couple of seconds staring at each other, Luxus shrugged and walked away.

"Well that was a crap ending. I never got to fight properly!" Gazille complained loudly. Lamirai turned and swung her leg up, kicking Gazille in the face. "Be lucky we're in front of children, otherwise you would have had a much harsher punishment."

Gazille rose from the ground, rubbing the forming bruise on his face. "Fine."

"And that, kids, is why you don't fight your nakama with magic." Lamirai had gone back to 'nice-substitute-teacher' mode.

"Now, the next lesson is how magic can be fun!"

The kids looked up eagerly then. As Lamirai forced Gazille to make a playground out of steel, I rolled over and fumed silently.

How dare she kick Gazille! She was contradicting herself and being a bad example for the kids. My head twinged as the inevitable handover came on and realised that I hadn't slept properly for a full 24 hours.

Scowling I got up and trudged back to our flat and crawled into the bed.

"Goodbye, mages from Fairy Tail!"

The headmaster of the school waved us off from the platform and we tiredly waved back.

We shoved our suitcases and bags into the compartments and rather promptly, Gazille and Lily slouched in their seats and fell asleep.

I curled up on the chair, avoiding eye contact.

Ever since the last day of teaching, I was giving Lamirai the silent treatment.

How dare she disregard her own rules and push Gazille around because he was weaker than her! She even had the gall to whack him around.

Even worse was that Gazille never made a fuss about it! He would complain and argue back, but grudgingly do what Lamirai asked.

"Hey…"

The nerve of her!

"HEY!"

"Huh, what?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No."

I slunk down lower into the plush red seats of the train carriage.

"Just tell me. It's getting annoying having to avoid you all the time."

I debated whether or not to tell her.

"Has this got to do with Gazille?"

I nodded silently.

"Did your dragons know each other?" The words I asked hung in the still carriage air.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. My dad was pretty chummy with his."

"So you and Gazille are just childhood friends."

I sat up a little in my chair.

"No."

"Huh?"

Lamirai moved her gaze to the window. The greenery slowly petered out to desert.

"We're much closer than that."

"EH?" My heart clenched and quickened its pace.

I tentatively looked out of the corner of my eye.

"You're his lover?"

"…"

I took the silence as a bad omen. Maybe all I had with Gazille was just a one-sided crush; just a silly girl who fell for someone so much older and less interested in them.

"Levi, I'm Gazille's sister. Our dragons were mates."

_Huh?_ I looked at Lami's smooth, tanned skin and compared it to Gazille's pale, metal studded pallor. Even the hair was different colours.

"Levi, you're getting the wrong idea. We're more like half-siblings than real blood relations."

Oh.

A sudden, very frightening thought occurred to me.

"Wait, didn't you say you both only had dads?"

**Finished! ^^**

**I can't remember the names of Levi's partners in Shadow Gear. -_- If someone remembers please review and tell me since I'm too lazy to go research :P**

**Anyone who knows Durarara‼ will know who the bartender is~ 3 lol Couldn't resist putting Shizuo in there!**

**So, how did you like it? I hope it's good, I mean, it's a quickly thought up one though. **

**Oh, and I drew and coloured a picture for Lamirai. .com/art/view/2309666/**

**Please review since this is my first, I'd really like to know what people think of this! **

**Sorry there wasn't much of Lily, I like him too, but it's hard to put him in… T^T **

**Reviews are like fire to Natsu!**


End file.
